Recent years have witnessed rapid development of network communication technologies including the Internet, with so-called cloud services, services that provide users with various applications by way of networks, becoming increasingly available. Using cloud services makes it possible for a user to use applications without possessing the applications.
On the other hand, computer technologies have made significant progress recently. For example, applications that are high in computational cost such as games required a dedicated piece of hardware for execution in the past. In recent years, however, so-called game emulators, pieces of software that execute game applications by imitating their hardware, have become increasingly practical.